


【虫铁】寂静之地（短/完）

by UncleRiver



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, NC21, R18g, Violence, killers au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver
Summary: 复联三百分百剧透预警





	【虫铁】寂静之地（短/完）

**Author's Note:**

> 复联三百分百剧透预警

虫铁/寂静之地

 

 

Tony Stark的时间静止了，在那次事件之后。

他从未直面那个孩子流泪的模样，他总是微笑着，说些故作深沉实则幼稚的俏皮话。至少在他面前，他保持着固执到傻乎乎的状态，就像Tony永远不愿放下作为一个引导者的刻板形象。

他在终结前察觉到他隐藏颇深的脆弱，与他年龄对应的，对死亡的恐惧，对他的依赖终于全都一股脑的冲出来，下一刻却浪潮般流逝在他指缝间。

他以为足够了解他，但逼迫他忍耐的是Tony本人，他无形中给了他压力，让他承受，Stark承认他的罪过。

Stark失去过很多，作为一个家族，一个必须背负的姓氏，一个注定的身份。又好似一种诅咒，无数次毁灭他的期待，驱逐他的感性。

他保持轻松的作派，实则很难再容纳任何人走近他，Peter便如同撕破寂静黑暗之地的烈阳，耀眼地自顾自挤进他的围墙缝隙里。

Tony阻止不了，也不想阻止。下意识地试图逃避Peter眼里的魔术闪光和其他超越一般意义的异样暧昧。

所以他冷漠，他躲开Peter的拥抱，远离他过分炙热的掌心，还有那些约他看电影去快餐店等无聊的邀请。

但他没想过Peter离去后，那些与他相关的事物会变本加厉地折磨着他。

 

Tony为Peter准备的房间，他未曾及时入住的，保持着随时迎接新主人的模样。它封存着，Tony偶尔会行至门口，不必打开就能想象到它的全部布局。

他亲手为他设计的，看过数百次的，特地查阅当今青少年热爱的流行物。墙壁上粘贴着他喜欢电影明星的海报，有蜘蛛标志的更巨型投影灯，还有一些玩具，乐高的那些积木。

他想象过他住进来的模样，打开房门，笑着惊呼我的上帝，完美，天啊，Stark先生等，还有他眼里汹涌的敬佩、憧憬和毫无保留爆发的爱意。

他想象过在深夜的工作室如何应对Peter小心翼翼敲门轻咳后，从门缝里询问能不能陪他一起重新拼一整颗死星。

他会说：“我很忙，这个时间孩子该睡觉了，别来打扰大人。”

Peter的制服，崭新的，他生产的纳米科技，旧款的，即将被淘汰的初代战衣，还有挂在Peter房间床头的，他自制的搞笑睡衣。

每次Tony路过仓库时，他都会恍惚。它们躺在那里，挂在那里，镶嵌在玻璃柜里，就好似他站在他眼前。

随着Tony脚步的频率，它们好似动了，藏在战斗服下方的却没有他的灵躯壳和魂，是空的。

 

Peter曾问过他：“Stark先生是怎样看待我的？”

当时Peter在纽约午夜的街头处理了一起抢劫事故，罪犯将一把纳米材质的尖刀插进蜘蛛侠的腹部。

Tony火速赶到时，他的男孩正半跪在地上，膝下压着被揍晕的犯罪者。他捂着肚子，惊喜地抬头迎接他的降临，视线由黯淡转为明亮，瞳孔里晃动着钢铁侠脚下的火焰，Tony从他眼中看到自己，宛若天神下凡。

Peter一直都这样敬仰他，将他当做他的创世神，他未来的一切荣光和幸福的给予者。

他在Tony帮他处理伤口时这样问他，他因疼痛颤抖，却忍耐着强迫着自己微笑。

你受伤我会感到愧疚，Tony对Peter说过，他每时每刻的倔强都源于此。

他后悔了。

“一个顽皮的，不知轻重的孩子。”  
Tony回答道。

“对不起，我又给你添麻烦了，Stark先生。”

“Stark先生”他这样称呼他，而不是钢铁侠。

“知道的话就立即回家，不要做自己无法完成的事。”

Peter是个英雄，是他们其中的一员，与年龄和经历无关，他保持着赤忱善良真诚的心，对待每一个人，这是Tony也无法达到的。

这些他都没来得及对他说，甚至一句“干得漂亮”都没说出口。

刺伤Peter的特殊刀具是一种军用武器，特种部队专用的，Tony转动刀柄，在正中间看到老旧木刻的Stark工业痕迹。

来自数十年前流通到西非的一批援助武器。

他总会用各种方式毁灭身边所有人，包括Peter。

Peter困惑地看着突然僵住的男人，不懂他脸上沉重表情的意义。他起身拥抱了Stark先生，隔着战甲，没有令人尴尬的体温，对方难得没有拒绝。

 

Stark畏惧时间，它能轻松夺去他的青春，他的骄傲，他的希望，他的一切最珍视的未来。

时间让他尝到甜头，又将他置入苦涩地狱。

时间是最残酷的，它抢走了Peter。

时间已没有任何意义。

他发誓，如果时间允许，如果它怜悯他，将那孩子还给他。

这次，他不会逃走，他会主动迎上去。给紧张得目光躲闪手抖着不知道该放哪里的Peter一个真实的拥抱。

他不会让他离开，让他住进他安排的房间里，他会用更多时间陪他。

他会同意Peter去夜场电影的荒唐请求，容忍他选择恐怖片时闪闪发光的兴奋表情，还有在漆黑影厅里偷偷戳他手背的指尖。

他会引导他扣紧他的手，在无人街道和驾驶室内纵容他更亲密地贴着他的颈部和脊背。

他会回应他，他想，他应该回应他的，试着相信他，试着放过自己，遵从本心。

他会向他笑，尽可能温柔的，弯着眼角。

他不会再推开他。

就像最平常的普通市民，像那些上班族一样为小小一份悸动愉悦好久，两人一起漫步于降临细雨的纽约街头。

 

“你不应该跟着我，孩子，现在就回家。”

“但是，Stark先生，你希望我陪你一起去。”

“不是。”

“但是，你的眼睛告诉我了。”

“立刻回家，这里没有你期待的晚餐。”

“任务结束后我们可以去快餐店，那里24小时营业的。”

“我送你回去。”

“没用的，Stark先生，我必须留下，你知道我会跟上来的。”

“这不是小孩子的游戏，你不能参加，听着，我不可能每时每刻都兼顾到你。”

“我可以帮助你，或许，我只是说或许，你需要我的帮助，Stark先生。”  
“我不惧怕死亡，Stark先生，但我害怕离开你，或者与你距离太远。”

“如果你死了，我会认为是我的责任。”

“对不起，但我必须这样做。”

他固执的眼里是整片宇宙，星海围绕正中间倒影出钢铁侠的轮廓。  
....  
....  
....  
....  
“我不想走，Stark先生。”

“对不起。”

Peter眼里的黑洞吞噬Tony的灵魂，光芒湮灭，沉寂，瞳孔只留他茫然失措的面庞。

他将唇贴在颤抖的掌心里，那里残留着他的一部分尘埃，很快又消失不见了。

没留下任何痕迹。

 

Peter在Tony胸口埋下了翠绿的种子，它在贫瘠冻土，也在干旱戈壁，在他残破的机械心里顽强生长着破土而出。

死亡没剜去它的枝桠根茎，它仍旧生长着，却缺乏日照逐渐枯萎。

因为太阳已经泯灭。

钢铁侠怀揣着愧疚和悔恨再次在黑暗中孤独前行，只是这次，他恐惧迷途。

 

FIN


End file.
